It is known that various surfactants have been found to be useful in cleaning compositions, such as shower gels, shampoos, and light duty detergents (e.g., dish detergents)--compositions in which good foam density is a prerequisite for consumer approval. The surfactants which have been used to the greatest extent in such compositions are anionic surfactants, such as alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, sulfonates, sulfosuccinates, and sarcosinates.
Although the use of alkylbenzenesulfonates as the anionic surfactants in these compositions permits the attainment of desirable characteristics, including reasonably good foamability, the density of the foam produced by an alkylbenzenesulfonate system is rather low. It would be beneficial to find a way of increasing that foam density.